Power Of Love
by TheBookFiend
Summary: Okay, so that's a weak title. This is a Solangelo AU, warning: character death. I actually think it's quite romantic / cute, though. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**A/N So this is a tragedy oneshot. I don't own these people, obviously, but I wish I did.**

Nico was worried about his boyfriend. The blonde hadn't been himself lately- Nico wasn't really sure when the last time he'd smiled was. He spoke and ate little.

He might have been avoiding Nico.

XxX

The only other time Will had acted like this was in the few months after using up his power two years ago.

Most people waited for big moments to use their power- all of the adults Nico had asked had said the sane thing:

"You'll know when the time comes."

They never explained or anything, though. The one person that he had managed to get a vaguely satisfactory answer from was one of the girls two years ahead of him.

At 18, Piper was one of the youngest people ever to use her power- she'd used it on her sixteenth birthday, when her boyfriend had been hit by a car. She had one of the rarest powers, same as Will, and had used it to save his life when it became clear that the ambulance would not make it.

"I knew I had to use it then, because I felt that if Jason died, I wouldn't have a point anymore. I realised I'd rather forfeit my power than loose him."

Whilst Jason had lived (and proposed for her eighteenth), Piper had no power left. That was the price of them- only one use, then it's gone. Piper said she did not regret her decision, and Nico believed her, but he could see the worry in her eyes. If anything else happened, she would not be able to heal anyone again.

Will had used his power to save the life of his dog. He had only just turned fourteen and had been out of his wrist guard for two weeks (the wrist guard prevented am all children accidentally wasting their powers), when his dog was savaged by a wolf. In a fit of emotion, he had saved the animal, but Nico couldn't help but feel he regretted it after when he did not come to school for a month, and then behaved like this for a further two.

They'd started dating four months ago, on Will's sixteenth.

And now Will was acting strangely again. He boycotted the lunch hall; spending his time staring morosely at the wall in a disused classroom. He barely spoke to anyone, and continually turned up to school with bandages on his upper arms and hands.

So Nico decided to follow him.

 _If things got really serious_ , he told himself, _there's always my power._

But so far, everything had seemed normal. Will had left school at an ordinary time, and then gone to the park; now he was sitting on a swing, kicking his heels moodily into the bleached tarmac.

A group of boys walked up to him, a pale, unhealthy looking, flaxon haired guy at their head. Will stood up to leave.

But as Nico watched from the park gates, one of the other boy's pushed him roughly back into the swing. The group stayed there for a few minutes, laughing and occasionally saying something Nico couldn't hear from a distance. Will kept his face to the ground.

Then the boy who had pushed his boyfriend pulled back one massive fist and punched Will on the jaw. Will fell to the ground and the group walked off, still laughing.

Nico sprinted over. _"Ohmigods,_ Will, are you alright?"

Will looked up at him, scowled, and brushed a hand roughly under his eyes. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

Nico blinked, stung. "I was just passing by. We should tell somebody, Will! This isn't right!"

"I said, I'm fine. Give it a rest, okay? And stop following me."

The blond stood up and walked away. Nico stared after him, confused, then rushed in the same direction.

XxX

Will walked briskly into town and towards a tall, grey parking tower.

 _Where's he going?_ Nico wondered, _is he mixed up in something?_

He followed the blond up the stairs, making sure to keep a flight behind him and to step quietly at all times.

The open top of the tower was deserted. The wind wailed over cracked concrete, and the steel railing was bent, rusty, and graffitied. Will crossed the rooftop and stood, shivering, next to one of the railings. Nico kept his distance.

When Will lifted one leg up to start climbing over, however, Nico ran towards him.

"What are you doing! _Stop!"_

Startled, Will turned towards him, his face streaked with tears. Nico barreled into the blue eyed boy, and clung to him tightly, preventing him from climbing over.

"What are you doing, Will?"

Will's voice was empty.

"I thought I told you not to follow me."

"Answer the question, Will! What. Are. You. Doing?"

Will frowned then. "I'm jumping."

Nico felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "You- you mean, you'd leave me?" He asked, tremulously.

Will laughed. It, like his voice, was empty, devoid of emotion. "This us by anything to do with you, Nico. Now let go of m- mmpfff!"

His eyes widened as Nico mashed his lips to his.

 _I'm sorry about this, Will..._ he thought, and rubbed his wrist to the back of the other boy's neck.

At once, he felt his memories, his feelings rush out of him. At the same time, a new life built itself into his brain.

 _He was fourteen, running his wrist over the form of his dying pet. When he stood up, the dog followed him, and he rushed inside eagerly to tell his sister._

 _But the wolf had got to Kayla too. She was lying on the floor, blood pouring from numerous gashes lacing her torso. When he tried to heal her with his power, he found he couldn't. He'd wasted his power. He had to watch the life drain from his sister._

 _The following months, time lost purpose for him. He could see no point to carrying on._

 _Then, a splash of colour. Nico appeared in his life. And things got better._

 _Then, four months ago, his mother had a heart attack. Having wasted his power two years ago, he could not save her. He watched her die, too. That was when the bullying started._

 _Again and again. They laughed, they assaulted him._

 _He sank back into the pit he had been in before Nico._

 _Knives helped. A quick gash to the arm, the hand- anywhere- helped drive the pain away a little. But it never worked for long._

 _But I can't let you kill yourself,_ his thought finished.

Nico gasped at the agony inside of his boyfriend. How could he not have known about this?

Will crumpled to the ground. Nico had emptied his mind, leaving only a single memory of their love for him to cling to.

Meanwhile, the darkness that he'd just taken from him stirred inside.

Will had been right. He _couldn't_ carry on.

As Will sat up, groaning, Nico stepped over the barrier.

"Nico! What are you...? Don't leave me! I don't remember-"

Nico stepped forward off the edge.

"Be happy, Will."

It hurt terribly, but for less than a second. Then he was gone.

XxX

Far above him, Will looked down at the broken form of the only person he could remember.

"Nico, I-" a tear rolled down his cheek. His spine strengthened, and steely resolve crept into his voice. "I couldn't save you. But I'll save others like you. I love you..."

Tears rolled down his face as he turned away, little knowing who had really saved whom that day.

 **A/N What do you think? If you felt anything, please review me. Just don't flame, please.**

 **I know, it was depressing.**

 **Oh, this is nothing to do with me or any of my experiences. Just if you're wondering.**

 **~Fi**

 **(Book** ** _Fi_** **end)**


End file.
